The basic goal of our Laboratory is to contribute to the development of rational approaches to psychopharmacological treatment. To further this aim we propose: 1) to continue our studies of the pharmacokinetics of chlordiazepoxide and to extend this approach to other benzodiazepines as well as to other agents useful in the treatment of anxiety (e.g., propranolol and butaperazine); 2) to extend our investigations of drug interactions, including the study of caffeine-induced anxiety states; 3) to extend our ongoing work with elderly persons showing symptoms of early senile deterioration and to explore new methods for rating memory dysfunction and depression in this age group; 4) to continue our efforts to summarize and translate research findings into useful guidelines for practicing clinicians (continuing education), students, and other professionals.